Welcome to the Family
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Hiei discovers Kurama with what is essentially his sister in law. How will Kuwabara take the news? Rated T for content. ONE SHOT.


**Setting: This was a side story in **_**The Courtship **_**that I chose not to include. Hiei discovers his best friend with the sister of his mate. Kuwabara doesn't take the news well.**

Hiei wanted to try something new with Kuwabara in the bedroom; not that their sex life was stale, but a little variety never hurt anyone. He knew that Kurama, being the freaky kitsune that he was would have what he was looking for. He flitted off to his window. "Hey fox, I need your-"

Imagine his surprise when he discovered his best friend on top of what was essentially his sister in law and both of them were, for all intents and purposes naked. It was enough to make him fall out of the tree. They both looked up. Kurama, embarrassed, moved to cover himself and his lover but Shizuru just said in her lazy calm voice; "You need something Shorty?"

"N-never mind," he said and flitted off.

Kuwabara hit the roof when he found out. "SHE WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"Kazuma, it's none of -"

"You keep out of this!" he exclaimed as he jumped into his car and headed straight to Kurama's house. Hiei was forced to follow him by flitting through the trees.

"Hey Kurama! Open up!" Kuwabara yelled, banging on the door.

Kurama and Shizuru had been expecting him, and were dressed and waiting for him in the living room. "Hello Kuwabara," Kurama greeted as he opened the door. "What can I do for-"

Before he could finish, Kuwabara had him by the collar of his expensive shirt. "What's this about you and my sister?" he demanded.

"Kuwabara," said Kurama calmly, "please put me down."

"Not until you answer me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'll ask you again," came the soft voice edged in steel. A chill came over the room. Kuwabara let go.

"You idiot! You're making a scene!" Hiei appeared in the doorway.

"Stay out of this Hiei," Kuwabara warned.

"No, _you_ stay out of this," Hiei interjected. "Your sister didn't get involved with us, other than to threaten me if I hurt you."

"Really? You threatened him?" He turned to his sister.

"Yeah, I said I would castrate him if he hurt you," she said simply. Both Kurama and Kuwabara shivered. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"And now that we got that out of the way what exactly do you want, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked him.

"Well, it's just that-"

"I know what you want. I can take care of myself!" She ran over to slap him, but he caught her hand. He looked straight into her eyes with a look that said that he had no intent of backing down. She lowered her hand.

"Look Kazuma, I know what you're trying to do. But Kurama's different."

"That's what you always say. And then-"

"But Kurama's your friend!"

"I know! That's what makes it worse!"

"Are you saying that you don't trust him?"

Kurama and Hiei watched this exchange in silence, a look of concern growing on their faces. Evidently, the Kuwabara family had a few secrets that neither were privy to.

"I didn't say that! It's just-"

"Kuwabara, may we go somewhere and speak privately?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, OK." They left and headed for a coffee shop nearby. Kurama ordered a cappuccino. Kuwabara ordered green tea.

"Kuwabara, first let me apologize. I should have told you about my interest in your sister."

"Why didn't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shizuru didn't want to. She knew that you would need some time to get used to the idea. But I insisted that we would have to tell you if it got serious."

"So is it serious?"

"Yes. We were going to tell you Sunday at dinner." Today was Friday.

"How serious?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. Shizuru is so guarded with her feelings."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's been hurt a lot. She gave up a lot to take care of me. Most men don't want a ready-made family," he said, a sad look in his eyes. "So I guess it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Kuwabara. If they weren't prepared to accept you then they didn't deserve her."

"That's what she said. The few that stayed around were scared off by her spirit awareness. When we were fighting Sensui she could see the bugs and stuff. It worried her. Her boyfriend asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't tell him. He kept asking and asking and when she finally told him, he called her a freak and ran off."

"I…see…" Kurama didn't know what else to say.

"I could hear her crying in her room at night for months. She really liked him, and he ran off just like all the others."

"I am sorry about that. But since I know about her spirit awareness and we are friends would that not make me for suitable to your sister's needs?"

Kuwabara thought on this. Kurama was a nice guy, and his friend. He knew about Shizuru's spirit awareness and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to just run off. Maybe he should give him a chance. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry about going off."

"Perfectly understandable. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Just take care of her OK? I know she seems tough but she's fragile inside."

"Understood."

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"Welcome to the family."

**Welcome to the fam, fox! And Shizuru's not made of steel after all. Take care of her, Kurama!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Just a lil' comic relief and a peep inside the Kuwabara family's closet. And this is NOT the new story I was talking about. But fear not, it's coming!**

**Much Luv,**

**NG714**


End file.
